


Everyday Mysteries

by KozyQueen



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozyQueen/pseuds/KozyQueen
Summary: An alternate universe with no cult.With the paranormal activities in the apartments pacified, Sal and his friends find new mysteries in the people around them.
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Original Female Character(s), OC/OC, Sal Fisher/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Girl in the Ugly Yellow Sweater

Tension within the halls of Nockfell High skyrocketed as the desperate students approached finals week, scrambling for any kind of worksheet or forgotten notes they could find. None of them knew what could be on their test. It could be anything throughout the entire year! What was worse, was that there were multiple! At least five exams were to be given out, completed and aced to even consider passing. Or, rather, this was the mentality at the time.

Gabrielle wasn't too worried about her finals. In fact, she was doing classes two years ahead of her time! Only 15 and doing near college level courses! It was strange to be so far ahead... So, Gabby became a bit of an outcast- some shunning her and calling her everything from a 'nerd' to a 'slut' for supposedly fucking a teacher to get good grades. But, she knew the truth. She was just smart. Really, really smart. And she liked to use that big brain of hers to help people around her. After all, if she wasn't selfless, how could she fulfill her dream? Along with being selfless, Gabby was what some called 'clique-less'. She had honey-blonde hair that curled at her shoulders, deep chocolate eyes that almost covered her heavy eye bags from lacking sleep. Some boys in her grade described her as 'top-heavy' with snickers in their voices, and she didn't hide it. Wearing a dark lilac tank top, an impressive denim jacket, faux-leather leggings and black high heel boots, from look alone she couldn't be categorized as one of the freak kids or a nerd. 

Since she wasn't in many classes with people her own age, Gabby managed to convince her friend James to help her find distressed students that could use a more personal tutor, rather than having the teacher call them inattentive or stupid. Teachers sucked at Nockfell High. Luckily, James was all the eager to help out with a scouting mission. Or rather, he interpreted it as a scouting mission. James Earnest was a rather lax student with black shaggy hair, a green strip over his bang, a lip piercing on the bottom left of his mouth, blue eyes and wore the same, grey hoodie every single day, along with a faded pair of jeans and simple sneakers. He was so punk, his entire right eyebrow was studded with piercings. His parents didn't give too much of a shit. He was also one of Gabby's best friends. He would look around class every lesson just to see if anyone showed an amount of weakness in a subject. He actually caught a few people this way and would arrange a tutoring session with Gabby for them. This little system seemed to work for the duo... At least, until James noticed...

It was during one of the last science classes of the year when James noticed one of his classmates having... a meltdown, to put it lightly. It was a girl he didn't really know the name of but saw that she came dressed the exact same every single day. A dark brown skirt that nearly reached the floor. A white button-up under a dark green wool vest. A pair of old silver glasses. All under an ugly yellow sweater that draped behind her. She had a light brown bob with jagged edges, dark green eyes and was almost sickeningly pale and thin. She would look like a typical nerd to most, but James could tell something was bubbling under the surface. 

The next time Gabby saw James was when he was peering into the library through the window, watching... So, she approached, curious as to what this entailed.  
"Hey, Jamie. What are you doing-?"  
"Shhhh ... I think I found a new client."  
James replied with a grin, before narrowing his gaze and peeking into the library again. Gabby stood on her tiptoes to watch the girl staring helplessly at the science book, head in her hands as she sat in silence...  
"... She just looks stressed to me?"  
Gabby scratched her head, a bit confused about why James was watching her.

"... I think it's more than stress."  
James huffed, crossing his arms in thought.  
"... Should I go help her?"  
"Not yet, I don't want you to scare her off. What if she's one of those 'I study best alone' kids?"  
That's true. Gabby and James didn't... really know this girl. But they knew who might.

"A girl with an ugly yellow sweater?"  
"Yeah! She's in James' science class and she's too quiet to talk."  
Gabby and James decided to get their little friend group's advice on the girl since they were the 'cool kids' of Nockfell High. Sal Fisher, Larry Johnson, Ashley Campbell, Todd Morrison, and a few others like Maple and Chug. If anyone knew who this mystery girl was, it would be one of them.  
Ashley seemed to immediately click who this girl was, offering a bright smile.  
"Oh, her! Isn't that Penelope? Penelope..."  
Ashley seemed to pause, looking at the boys to see if they knew. Seeing their confused shrugs, she sighed.  
"Really!? She helped you guys literally last week with that newspaper clipping!"  
Sal seemed to nod, the image clear in his head.  
"Yeah, Penny... I never heard her full name before. I always just called her Penny."  
"Ohhhh, Penny! Yeah, I know who you mean now."  
"I believe she's in my history class."  
Now that everyone was on the same page, Ashley addressed Gabby and James.  
"Her name is Penelope Graham. From what I heard, she's very shy."  
"I wouldn't say shy."  
Sal added, taking a moment to pause.  
"... It's more, she's social, but not necessarily... in a friend group?"  
"Yeah, man. I don't think I've seen her talking to anyone besides Sal and Ash."  
"She talks to other people!"  
Ashley defended, before pausing and really considering her words.  
"... Actually, yeah. I've never seen her talking with anyone else..."  
"That's truly suspicious..."  
Todd added, another pause weighing over the group before Chug, with a mouthful of sandwich, spoke up.  
"Why don't you guys just work together?"

"..."  
Sal seemed to agree, looking over at Gabby and James.  
"We'll see what we can do to help you guys get to her. I can try to set up a meeting in the library. She seems to talk to me just fine."  
"That's cause you scare her, Sally Face."  
Larry chimed in, causing the duo to roughhouse about which guy scared her more. Ashley just seemed to sigh again, before turning to Gabby.  
"It's incredible that you guys are going this far just to help her with her studies."  
"Yeah, well, it's the least I can do."  
Gabby smiled, proud of having her friends on her side. Over the next two days, the group would try to observe Penny, with Sal occasionally going to talk to her, but usually coming back empty-handed.

"She said she just wants to be left alone. Or that she's busy."  
"With her head still in the science book?"  
Todd asked, earning a nod from Sal.  
"... Do you think it's just final fever?"  
"But she's been like that for three weeks, before finals were even announced!"  
The group seemed out of ideas, a heavy silence lingering over them....  
"What could we do then?"  
"I mean, I've tried talking with her about tutoring, but she just runs off."  
Gabby pointed out, with a sad expression.  
"What about getting the councilor?"  
"Todd, you know the staff don't do anything here."  
"That's true..."  
A few more ideas were pitched, but shot down, leaving the group stumped...

"What if her house has clues?"  
James suggested, trying to be the cool one with a plan for once. Ashley immediately shut it down.  
"Are you insane!? Breaking and entering Penny's house!?"  
"... It could help though."  
"Sal, no! We are not breaking into her house!"  
"... Who said you were going?"  
Sal seemed to grin under his mask, the idea sprouting a seed of adventure withing his young mind.

"Okay, so here's the plan."  
Everyone leaned in, interested.  
"Larry, you know where the student records are, right?"  
"Yeah, they're in the principal's office."  
"I need you to take a look at Penny's folder. It should have her address in it."  
"Why don't we just follow her home?"  
"Takes too long... Plus, it'll be obvious we're following her. None of us live out where she does."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Simple. She doesn't take any of the buses. Meaning she either lives in town, near the school... Or walks very, very far..."  
Gabby nodded, accepting that as an answer before Sal continued his plan.  
"Once we have her address, we need to know when both her and her parents will be out of the house."  
"Oh my god, I cannot believe we're actually planning a break in..."  
Ashley seemed in disbelief, while Todd merely offered her a brow of suspicion.  
"Do you have a better idea, Ash?"  
"Why not just ask her about it!?"

"Absolutely not."  
Sal shook his head.  
"She'll run. Or clam up and the search will be over. We need to know why she's not seeking help."  
"Why do you care?? It's her grades, not yours!"  
"Because she could be in the same boat as me."  
Sal paused, taking a deep breath before shaking his head.  
"... I don't want to lose a friend over finals. I know grades mean a lot to her- I don't know why, but they do. If she failed a final... I don't want to know what would happen..."  
"None of us want that, Sal... But there has to be a better solution than breaking into her house!"  
"Why are you getting so defensive, Ash?"  
"Because you guys are prying into a young girl's business!"  
With that, Ashley stormed off, fuming...  
"... So, anyways, once Larry has the address, we need to know when her parents will be out."  
"Won't her file say their employment?"  
"Perfect. Then, we'll scope out the place and find out what's the trouble."  
Everyone seemed pretty on board, except for Gabby, who hesitated.  
"... What if it's something... really personal?"  
"Then we forget we saw anything."  
Sal replied simply, gesturing for Gabby to join them. James was immediately on board, but then again he'd be on board with anything Sal planned. Larry and Todd were of course on board... And finally, Gabby was on board, letting out a concerned sigh before smiling.  
"Alright, let's do it."

When Gabby said 'let's do it', she didn't exactly mean 'right this second'. As soon as she joined the cause, Sal and Larry were up, heading towards the principal's office, probably going to break in to see the file.  
"Oh my god they're actually doing it..."  
".... That's hot."  
Gabby snapped her head towards James, who quickly corrected himself.  
"That's cool. I said that's cool."  
"Sure you did..."  
With Todd being the only one left at the table, he decided to go check on Penny, to make sure she was still in the library.  
"Here, maybe you can find something in her locker."  
"Todd, please don't tell me."  
When Todd handed James a device that looked similar to a lockpick, Gabby groaned.  
"Look, it's not as bad as breaking into her house.... Which I guess they're doing anyways."  
Todd sighed, shaking his head before offering Gabby and James an encouraging smile.  
"Just... Do it before lunch is over. We'll see what Sal and Larry get after school. Meet us at the front of the school."  
"Okay..."  
And then he left, leaving James and Gabby with the lockpick.

"... It's actually really cool that they're letting us join in."  
"Yeah, yeah, just be quick."  
James continued trying to pick Penny's locker, biting his lip while Gabby frantically looked around, wanting to make sure they didn't get caught. If the principal caught her, she could be taken out of her advanced classes.... She could-  
"Got it!"  
James opened the locker to find... next to nothing?  
"... Huh?"  
The locker was practically bare, save for a small pair of outdoor shoes that sat on the bottom...  
"It's... empty."

"... What are you guys doing?"  
The duo jolted as they turned, looking at... Ashley! She seemed to chuckle, knowing she scared them.  
"What the hell, Ash?!"  
James demanded, making Ashley narrow her eyes.  
"I could ask you two the same thing! Come on... I thought you guys were above breaking into her stuff...."  
"... We just want to help her, Ash."  
Gabby tried to defend, much to Ashley's cringe.  
"I want to help her. If she's struggling with school, and she's that stressed about it, it might be more than just a failing grade that's bugging her..."  
Ashley took a moment, letting out a deep breath before nodding.  
"... I agree. I don't think it's just her grades. If she... If you guys really want to help her, then I'm in."  
"Wait, you'll break into her house?"  
"... I mean, I don't want to, but if you guys are, I might as well come as backup."  
With Ashley now on their side, James gave her a high five before she started to look in Penny's locker.  
"... Strange. I always see her here.... And this is her locker number."  
The trio were stumped. Maybe her locker didn't have anything... That is, until Gabby peered in a little bit closer.  
"Wait. There's a note."  
Gabby picked up the crumbled piece of paper off the ground, earning the intrigue of James and Ashley, only to find the note was in some kind of code.  
"Great. Being cryptic."  
James sighed, taking a hold of the note.  
"I can go run this by Todd. He'll head to the lab and I'll take his place."  
"Oh, no you won't."  
Now Ashley took the note, stuffing it into her pocket.  
"I'll take Todd's place. She'll be less paranoid if she sees me. Seeing you will make her terrified, Jamie."  
"That's.... fair."  
"Alright. Well, I'm going to go be a creepy stalker. Later."  
Ashley waved goodbye as she left Gabby and James to their own devices. James locked the locker and the duo decided to head towards the principal's office, where Sal and Larry were trying to organize yet another break in.

"Hey Gabby. Jamie."  
Sal waved, gesturing with his head towards the staff room, where they could hear a loud party.  
"I think the teachers are having a party. So, I'm going to go outside and try to distract them."  
"Meanwhile, I'm going to get into the principal's office."  
"Oh, then you're going to need this."  
Gabby handed Larry the device, watching his eyes go wide.  
"Dude, Todd actually did it... Awesome."  
Larry offered them a thumbs up before crouching down, going to sneak below the staff room window to get to the office. Gabby could do nothing but watch as Sal snuck outside, James following close behind. The two of them seemed to throw something at the window, making the teachers turn towards it while Larry used the device to break into the office. He was in and out in under five minutes, which was impressive. Meanwhile, Gabby would look up and down the corridor, making sure no one saw them... As Sal and James returned, Larry was just leaving the office, looking quite proud of himself.  
"Whatcha got, Larry Face?"  
Sal jokingly addressed him, making Larry chuckle.  
"I got it. 569 Creek Street."  
"... Where the hell is Creek Street?"  
Sal asked, scratching his head, to which Larry replied.  
"No idea, dude. Maybe Todd knows?"  
James snapped his fingers, the address suddenly clicking.  
"Wait! I know where that is! That's near where I used to live before moving to the apartments!"  
"Perfect. James, you'll take us there after school, okay? Larry, did you see anything about her parents?"  
"That's the thing, man... I read over that file like three times. Her parent's employment? Never heard of it."  
"What is it?"  
"It was like... Walker Insurance? Or something..."  
"Never heard of it... But, if it's real, then they're probably not going to be home."  
"Yeah but... Penny might be."  
Gabby added, before Ashley approached them, with James immediately taking notice.  
"Hey Ash- wait, aren't you supposed to be watching Penny?"  
"That's the thing. Guys, she hasn't moved."  
"Not at all?"  
"No bathroom breaks, no lunch, nothing. Just has her head in her hands at the library."  
"Well, Larry got the address, so we're going to check out her house tonight."  
Sal explained, only for Ashley to question.  
"What about her parents?"  
"They'll likely be working, so this is a perfect opportunity..."  
Gabby paused, Ashley nodding along. When they heard the bell rang, they promised to meet at the front of the school to walk to the house, then they scattered to their own classes...


	2. Breaking Down the Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group investigate further into their mysterious classmate.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this."  
Ashley whispered as James lead them to Penny's house- a two-story home with a small garage attached to the side. The group hid behind a tall fence that separated the green yard from a dingy alleyway that leads to a back street.   
"Here we are."  
James announced, with a flurried hand gesture.  
"So, when are we doing this?"  
Larry asked the completely obvious. Though, Sal was quick to put a finger to his lips.  
"Look. The lights are on. Someone's home...."  
Sure enough, Sal was right. Through the curtains, they could see the figure of two adults in the living room.  
"It's her parents...!"  
Ashley exclaimed in a hushed voice, covering her mouth. They couldn't break in with the parents home... What could they do?? The group turned to each other, while Sal kept an eye on the house.  
"One of us could go to the door and distract them."  
Todd suggested, only for Larry to shake his head.  
"Nah, man... They'll hear us if we try that."  
They continued to discuss what they could possibly do about the parents... When Ashley noticed Sal picking up a small pebble.  
"Sal, you better not."  
She warned, before Sal threw the pebble, hearing it tink off the living room window.  
"Sal!"

The group quickly ducked behind the fence, waiting on batted breath as they heard someone open the door. Sal peeked around the fence, seeing the father, an average man in a business suit, scoffing at the window.  
"Damn birds... I don't have time for this."  
Soon after, the wife also left the house, locking the door behind her.  
"We have to get to work. You drive."  
She spoke coldly, handing him the keys as they opened the garage, climbing into a black SUV and speeding down the road, leaving the house to the gang.

"... Well, that's convenient."  
Larry pointed out as they all emerged from the alleyway, looking up at the house. James decided to try the door, even though it was locked.  
"Todd, can you device handle door locks?"  
"Not really."  
Larry pointed out, showing a bobby pin from his pocket.  
"Tried it on the office door. The thing nearly blew up! So, I had to use a pin to pick it myself."  
Todd found this revelation... unusual.  
"Ah, must be something wrong with the device. It should be able to unlock anything- from lockers to doors..."  
Larry, James and Todd were manning the front door, while Ashley and Gabby decided to slip behind the house... Except, there was no backyard.  
"That's weird."  
Gabby pointed out, the girls standing in the alleyway... The back of the house was pressed right against the building behind it, giving them no back entrance to try to break into. There weren't any side doors either. And the garage was locked up tight.

"What do we do, Sal?"  
James asked as the group reconvened, empty-handed once again. Sal had been silent this entire time, staring upward in thought.  
"... I think I found our entry point."  
He said, pointing up at the top left window, where the glass was slightly... pulled to the side. A window was open!  
"How the hell are we getting to the second floor from here?"  
James asked, only to watch as Sal approached the front door... before turning left and approaching a drain pipe.  
"... Sal, no. Don't climb the-"  
Oh yeah. He's climbing up the drain pipe, pulling himself onto the small roof over the front door. He gestured for them to join him before pulling the window open and climbing in.  
"... He actually did it."  
One by one, everyone followed Sal, slowly climbing up the pipe and into the bedroom, the saturated green walls and dark brown carpet giving the room a very sterile feeling...  
"So, who's room is this?"  
Gabby asked the obvious, seeing no pictures anywhere. Not so much as a puncture on the walls...  
"Let's look around and we'll see."  
The group began to investigate, James checking the nightstand, Ashley looking under the pristine bed, Larry going to investigate the dresser- before immediately shutting it.  
"What's wrong, Larry?"  
Gabby asked, approaching the dresser.  
"Um... I think you or Ash should check the dresser."  
"Why-.... Larry, are you serious!?"  
"Looks like we've found Larry's biggest fear."  
"Shut up."  
"Oooooh spooky lady's underwear."  
Sal mocked, raising his hands like a ghost, which earned a small hit in the arm from Larry and a laugh from the two.  
So now, Gabby was investigating the dresser while Larry and Sal decided to open the closet.  
"Um... Guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
Sal took a step back, letting everyone see just what was in the closet. Hung upon hangers were at least ten white button ups, ten green wool vests, ten dark brown skirts, and ten yellow sweaters...  
"What the hell...?"  
Larry muttered, everyone in shock by what this could imply.  
"C-C'mon, she has to have something else in here... Right?"  
Frantically, they searched. Just something. Something to prove a self identity somewhere...  
"It... It's all the same..."  
Ashley mumbled, trying to put herself in Penny's shoes.

James decided to search the vanity, where three large mirrors were pointed on him, or rather they'd be pointed at Penny. A little stool could be pulled out, but other than that, it seemed normal... Opening a drawer, his eyes went wide.  
"Guys, it goes deeper."  
Gathering around, they found a drawer full of make up...  
"Okay, but all girls have make up."  
Ashley pointed out, while James rummaged through the drawer, wanting to see if anything was hidden.   
"Yeah, but this is like... very specific... I don't know. It feels off."  
"All make up is specific, Jamie."  
"It just... reminds me of my sister's dollhouse. How everything is neat and tidy and kept a certain way..."

Gabby went back to the dresser, pulling out each drawer to find next to nothing besides clothes... Every pair folded neatly and properly... When she opened the top drawer, she gasped. Everyone scrambled over, only to find a replication of the room, from the bed, to the walls, to the vanity, to the dresser. Everything was exactly the same... Except for the little doll sitting in the bed... It looked exactly like Penny- the short bobbed hair, the dark green eyes, the pale thin figure... Even the clothes were the same on the doll... Beside the model was a newspaper clipping, which Gabby picked up. It seemed like an announcement that 'Model Dolly' was being discontinued as of September 1980... 

"Please tell me this isn't one of those horror movies... Where the doll comes to life."  
James gulped, feeling a chill go down his spine.  
"Nah. If it was, the doll would've been from the Victorian era or something."  
Sal reassured him, observing the drawer a bit more before shaking his head.  
"1980? That's the year before we were born.."  
Ashley pointed out while Gabby put everything back in the drawer.  
"Do you think this doll has something to do with it?"  
"With what?"  
"The stress."  
Gabby and James shrugged at each other, out of ideas. It felt as though the room had thoroughly been searched.

"Hey, let's see if the rest of the house has anything."  
Larry suggested, heading for the door.  
"Whoa, wait a minute! I thought we were just here for Penny!"  
Ashley ran to try to stop him.  
"We're breaking and entering enough as it is! We don't have to rummage through the entire house!"  
"What are you talking about?! We got next to nothing in here! All I'm saying is that the rest of the house might have more clues as to what's going on with her!"  
Todd tried to break them up before a fight could start.  
"Guys- we're still here for Penny. Calm down, please..."  
While they bickered, Sal decided to try the door, only..  
"It's locked."  
"Oh, here, let me..."  
Larry approached the door, but Sal stopped him.  
"No, I mean... It's locked from the outside..."  
"What??"  
"Yeah, like.. a padlock."

"So... we're locked in."  
Ashley gulped, to which Sal replied.  
"Yeah... Unless someone can lockpick a padlock from the other side of the door, we can't go any further into the house."  
Larry continued to try to figure out how to open the door, despite it being locked, while Gabby just let out a sigh.  
"Guys, maybe... Maybe we should call it a day... I don't want her to come home and find us here..."  
They all seemed to be in agreement, one by one leaving through the window and making sure nothing was out of place. If they were caught, they could be arrested. Luckily, they managed to get in and out without leaving a trace...

The next day, at school, the group met up during lunch again to discuss what they found in the house.  
"I still think it's messed up."  
James mentioned, referring to the dollhouse set up in the drawer.  
"I mean, who just has a model of their own bedroom in their top drawer? With a matching doll inside too!"  
"I think the lock was weird... Why would you lock yourself out?"  
Larry paused, trying to think... When Sal decided to comment.  
"What if it wasn't to keep someone out? But rather, to keep someone in?"  
"... Sal, you're crazy. There's no way Penny would be locked in her own room."  
"But what if she is?"  
Ashley paused, shaking her head.  
"No way. Her parents wouldn't do that... would they?"  
"I mean, it's possible. There are some sick parents out there..."  
While they were talking, Gabby noticed Penny making an appearance, going to sit alone at a table towards the back.   
"Sh, guys... She's here..."  
The group looked up to see her, simply sitting down and opening a container to eat lunch... But it was almost as if she was speed eating... Before quickly leaving. Gabby decided to stand up and give chase, following Penny to... the girl's washroom? She waited about a minute before going in after her, only to hear the sound of coughing and vomiting...   
"... Penelope?"  
Gabby called out, only to receive a muffled 'yeah?' from the only closed stall.   
Slowly Gabby walked over, knocking on the door.  
"... Are you okay...?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm okay... Why?"  
"You sound like you're throwing up."  
Her comment was following by silence...   
"... Can I come in?"  
"... N-No, I'm done now, anyways..."  
Gabby heard a flush, the door unlocking and Penny slowly stepped out, heading straight for the sink to wash her mouth. She took a small purse out of her bookbag, taking a toothbrush and toothpaste and beginning to brush her teeth, every movement very robotic.  
"... Penny..."  
The nickname seemed to get her attention, glancing at Gabby through the mirror.  
"... So, you're friends with Sal too?"  
"Yeah..."  
The two stood in silence while Penny brushed her teeth, hiding any evidence of her sickness... She simply gave Gabby a pained smile.  
"Look, I know you want to tutor me... But I don't need it. Don't worry..."  
"But Penny, we're all worried about you."  
"All...?"  
"Me, Sal, Ash, Larry.... We know you're not okay."  
Penny paused, biting her lip as she put her things away, slowly zipping up her bookbag.  
"I want to help you, Penny... Please."  
Penny let out a deep sigh, before nodding.  
"A-Alright... You can help me with science... Okay?"  
Gabby seemed to brighten, giving Penny a quick hug.  
"That's all I needed to hear..."  
Penny seemed hesitant, tears welling in her eyes as she slowly hugged Gabby back, her arms shaking slightly as they wrapped around her torso, while Gabby's rested around her shoulders... It was pleasant.   
When Gabby pulled back, she decided that now was as good a time as ever.  
"... Hey Penny."  
"Hey Gabby..."  
"... What's a Model Dolly?"  
As soon as she asked, Penny became stiff, petrified in place, her mouth agape.  
"H... H... How do you..."  
"O-Oh..! My... My mom is just a big fan..."  
".... M... Mine... too..."  
Without any indication, Penny suddenly put on her bookbag.  
"S-Sorry I have to go..!"  
"Wait-!"  
Before Gabby could stop her, Penny had ran off, fast as her little legs could carry her...

"So, Penny's being tutored now?"  
Sal asked, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah. I've been tutoring her for a while now. With finals coming up, she's trying to organize more sessions so she can ace it."  
"That's good to hear."  
"... But, when I asked about the Model Dolly, she ran."  
Gabby frowned, unsure what she did to upset Penny.  
"... You didn't do anything wrong, Gabby... It's... clear the subject makes her uncomfortable."  
The group seemed relieved, lunch continuing as normal for that day.  
"Wait, what about her room? Are... we not going to ask her about it?"  
James asked, scratching his head.  
"... No need. We can just forget we saw anything. As far as we know, Penny is just another friend."  
Sal finished, before the group saw Penny enter the lunchroom, looking for a spot.  
"Penny! Over here!"  
Gabby waved her over, the brunette beaming as she ran over to join them, the same ugly, yellow sweater dragging behind her as she joined her friends for lunch...

From then on, Gabby, James and Penny became regulars at the lunch table, until Gabby graduated advanced and went off to college to become an EMT, her dream fulfilled.  
James and Penny stayed fairly close with the group, sometimes branching off to do their own thing, but always invited back for the occasional hang out or study session. They all grew close and, by the time they graduated, they were the best of friends... No one ever did find out what was up with Penny... Not until many years later...


	3. Pale Little Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James' emotions go on full display when his sister steps up to the plate.

When asked what mattered most in his life, James could only name a few things. His friends, his love of horror films, and his little sister, Ophelia. While James' parents were more than kind and were pretty good people, it was his little sister that got him to smile, laugh, and feel alive. Ophelia wasn't like all little girls, but she was the brightest of them all...

"Big bro!"  
Ophelia beamed as her brother came home from one of his last high school exams, rushing to the door to give him a big hug.  
"Hey, sis."  
James smiled, picking up his little sister, who was only four and still hadn't even gone to kindergarten. So innocent and pure...  
"How's my little princess?"  
He asked with a grin, going to tickle the young girl in his arms, who flailed and laughed with him. His sister was the light of his life, a beacon in an otherwise hopeless world of misery... Well, her, and one other person.  
"Is monsier Sal visiting...?"  
"No, not yet..."  
"Why?"  
His sister had him there. He swore that he would confess his feelings by graduation and, well, graduation was coming up. If he didn't confess now, he may never confess...  
"I... I just... I haven't practiced... or even rehearsed..."  
Putting the toddler down, she walked towards the kitchen, probably wanting a snack, while James merely sat on the couch, tossing his bookbag on the ground with a sigh. His heart beat against his chest whenever he thought about his crush. Sal Fisher... It was strange. One would think it'd be hard to fall in love with someone whose face is always hidden. But James knew there was a reason, and didn't mind. He loved Sal for who he was, not how he looked. An adventurous, cool-headed guy who warmed James' frozen little heart... He liked a lot more than just that. Way more... But those were some of the big ones. It's why he always used to sit at the lunch table with them or follow Sal's every plan... Even just thinking about him made his face flush. 

"Thinking about your mysterious crush?"  
His mother teased with a chuckle, snapping James out of his fantasy. He swatted at her before rolling away from her, curling into a ball on the couch, embarrassed.  
"Heyyy... Come on, I have to tease you! It's your first crush!"  
His mother shook him, smiling brightly.  
"Now, help out with supper before your father gets home."  
"... What're we having?"  
"Your favourite! French onion penne!"  
James debated, but at the end of the day, he was hungry and needed to eat. Plus, soon he'll be off to college. His graduation was next week and he had sent out a few applications to nearby colleges. He couldn't exactly go very far- his family was well off, but they didn't have the money for one of those super smart schools. Besides, James' grades weren't his best, but they were passable. Either way, it'd be best if he stayed at home and just drove to college. He didn't see much of a point of staying in a dorm and wasting more money than need be.

"Hey, Mom... Did we get any acceptance letters back?"  
James asked as he stirred the pasta in the boiling water. His mother seemed a bit disheartened, putting her hand on his shoulder... Did he get rejected? Above all else, James wanted to write. He had been engrossed in the narrative ways since he was a child. Horror films introduced him to the thrill, then he began to read thriller novels and adventure novels and he even borrowed a romance novel from Gabby that he still had to return. He just... loved writing.   
That's when his mother handed him a letter with a proud smile on her face.  
"Looks like mon petit chou is becoming a writer~."  
"Don't scare me like that!"  
James snatched the letter, staring at it in awe. This was it... His acceptance letter... He glanced at his mother, who merely gestured for him to open it. His sister was right at his feet, staring up at him, eager to hear what was in the letter. While his mother kept watching supper, he tore open the letter, placing the ripped envelope on the counter before unfolding the contents inside. He was a quick reader, so he got the jist of it in an instant. He was accepted to a local college with a fairly good writing program! He couldn't believe his eyes!   
"I... I got accepted."  
James picked Ophelia off the ground and spun her around.  
"I got accepted!!! I'm going to college!!"  
"I knew you could do it, James!"  
His mother hugged him from behind, joining in the group hug.  
"Wait til your father gets home- he'll be overjoyed!"  
"Mom, supper!"  
James exclaimed, hearing the pot starting to boil over. His mother quickly rushed to the stove to turn it down, before letting out a breath of relief.  
"But really... I'm proud of you, son."  
James put Ophelia down, smiling at his mother as he left the acceptance letter on the counter.  
"Thanks, mom..."

After supper, James informed his dad of his acceptance to college and earned a fairly enthusiastic pat on the back. 'Good job, son! That's the Earnest way!' and all that jazz. James was even more excited to inform his friends, and more importantly, his crush. The main reason he didn't want to leave Addison Apartments was that Sal lived just down the hall, in room 402... He could visit him all he wanted... He decided that he would wait until after finals to ask Sal out. This may be his final chance... Who knows where Sal's going after graduation? If he didn't confess soon, he feared he may never get a chance... And then another thing began to poison his mind and cause great anxiety... What if Sal wasn't even into him? He knew Sal couldn't be... afraid of him because he had shown kindness to even Travis... But, would another man confessing to him be too much?

"Big bro... Can I come in?"  
His little sister asked from behind the door, making James sigh.  
"Knock first, Ophelia..."  
He heard two little knocks before she opened the door, walking towards the bed and crawling up to lay beside her brother.  
"... You look sad."  
"I am sad."  
"Why?"  
James took a deep breath, letting his sister join him under the warm blankets. She always provided him comfort, especially when he got in a really bad mood...  
"... It's about Sal."  
"Mhm..."  
"I just... Ophelia, there are people out there who... wouldn't like someone like me."  
"Why?"  
"I'm... different, let's say. Unique. It's not my fault, or theirs... They just don't understand, I guess."  
His sister looked up at him, urging him to continue, though her little four-year-old brain didn't really understand either.  
"... I like Sal. I really like Sal. But I can't exactly say that."  
"Why?"  
"I... I... I guess I... I don't know."  
"Maman says that gifts help! Give him a gift!"  
"But what.... What can I give him?"  
His sister paused, thinking before beaming with an idea.  
"I'll be back...!"  
She crawled out of bed and ran out the door before James could even process what she had planned.  
He could hear her rummaging through her room, looking through toys and books before finally returning with her favourite doll in hand.  
"Ophelia, I can't give Sal your dolly. It's yours."  
"B... But I want... I want big bro to be happy..."  
Oh, his heart. How it shattered at the teary eyed look his little sister had. He was quick to comfort her, rubbing her head as she whimpered. She was trying so hard to help...  
"Hey... how about we figure out something to give him together, okay?"  
"O-Okay..."

Wiping her eyes, they got to work, taking some paper and writing down all the things that Sal liked.  
"Let's see... Metal music, supernatural stuff... I think he likes the same bands as Larry, but I can't remember..."  
Ophelia sat on his lap as he wrote at his desk, watching the list very slowly evolve.  
".... Fleur."  
"... What?"  
"Fleur!"  
"... Sal? Liking flowers... I don't know, Ophelia..."  
"Everyone likes flowers..."  
James sighed, adding flowers to the list.  
"I mean, I guess bouquets are romantic, but he doesn't seem big on flashy romance tropes that you see in movies, right Ophelia?"  
"Hmm... Does he like dogs?"  
"I... don't think so."  
"Cats?"  
"... You know, he does have a pet cat. Remember, Gizmo?"  
"Yeaaah! Get him a cat!"  
"Ophelia, he has a cat."  
"More!"  
"Ophelia, I can't afford a cat!"  
They laughed, continuing their search for the perfect gift to present to Sal... Until their mother knocked on the door.  
"James? How's studying for your math final?"  
"Oh, sh-... shoot."  
James gulped, turning in his chair and putting Ophelia down.  
"Sorry, I'll get right to it!"  
His mom opened the door, Ophelia running to hug her leg.  
"Alright... Just remember, me and your dad are just out in the living room, okay?"  
"Okay, mom. Thanks."  
"Okay. Love you, mon chou."

James spent the rest of the night studying, not even counting the hours. One minute, it was 11pm, the next, 2am. And he barely slept too, his heart pounding against his chest as he considered what he and his sister talked about. What could he give Sal? Maybe a cassette tape? He'll think about it later... Later... It's always later... He'll take out the trash later... He'll study later... He'll confess his feelings later... Later came sooner than expected, every time... He took a deep breath, staring up at the dark ceiling.  
"... Before grad."  
He decided, nodding to himself. He'll confess then. The day before graduation. Right after exams. As he began to doze off, he practiced his lines. 'I love you, Sal'... 'I've felt this way for a long time'... 'I love you'...

Walking out of James' last final felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt lighter than air, letting out a breath he never knew he was holding. Luckily, he could see his friend group had gathered near the front of the school, probably preparing to walk home. Sadly, Gabby was no longer with them, since she graduated last year and went off to a prestigious med school. She said she'd visit for graduation though, so that was something to look forward to.  
"Hey James."  
Sal greeted with a wave as James joined the group, seeing what was actually going on. Penny looked as though she had been crying, hiccuping as she clung to herself, eyes red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears.  
"What happened...?"  
James whispered, glancing at Sal who shrugged and spoke under his breath.  
"I... I think she left out a question."  
"... That's it?"  
"... You know how she is with grades. They're really important."  
"But... She probably did fine otherwise."  
"... 95."  
Penny mumbled, wiping her eye with the sleeve of her sweater.  
"What?"  
Larry asked, unsure what the number meant.  
"... I... I have to achieve at least a 95 average... If I don't..."  
Penny shook her head, grabbing her bookbag and putting it on her back.  
"I... I have to get going."  
"Wait, what about the party?"  
"Party?"  
Sal turned to James and nodded.  
"Yeah, we're going to throw a party after graduation at Todd and Neil's new place."  
"Oh, they found a place?"  
"Yeah. It's pretty cool."  
Penny turned to the group, gulping before shakily letting out a breath.  
"I... I'll see... I'm sorry. Goodbye, everyone."  
And with that, she began to walk home, leaving the group a bit unnerved.

"... Anyways, we were just about to get walking to the apartments. Wanna join, Jamie?"  
Larry asked, Ashley chiming in.  
"Oh, right! Did anyone get their acceptance letters yet? I got accepted into a college in the city!"  
"In the city? Good job, Ash."  
Sal congratulated as they headed home, Sal and Larry leading the way, with James and Ash behind them. Curse sidewalks for being so narrow.  
"I got accepted."  
James informed them, earning a pat from Ashley.  
"I knew it! Is it the writing course?"  
"Yeah, I got in for writing."  
"You'll do fine at that. Isn't that, like, your biggest passion, man?"  
"Yeah... I... I really like writing."  
"I've read some of your stuff. Are you planning on being a novelist?"  
"Whoa, that's a big word, Sally Face."  
"Shut up, Larry Face."  
Being around his friends made James feel... included. Happy... Warm. It was strange. Seeing them joke around, tease, pick and poke at each other, but always have each others back was... admirable... He was going to miss this, when things changed...

"Hey, James, isn't that your sister?"  
"Huh?!"  
James peered over Sal's shoulder, seeing his little sister, her arm full of picked flowers, walking towards the apartment all by herself.  
"Ophelia!!"  
James ran towards her, seeing her delicate white skin burning bright red. Her red eyes turned to him, her white hair tied in a braid down her back...  
"Big bro!"  
"Ophelia, what are you doing outside?!"  
"Big bro...?"  
"Where's mom!?"  
"Home..."  
Ophelia sniffled, beginning to sob and speak in muffled French. Her brother sighed, picking her up before looking back at the group, who had watched the entire thing...  
"Hey uh... Sorry."  
"No, it's cool. Is she okay?"  
Sal asked, joining James while Ash and Larry headed up to Sal's apartment to hang out. James inspected the burn on his sister's face and arm, frowning in concentration.  
"I.. I think she'll be okay."  
Seeing Sal, Ophelia took a pale, white violet she had pick and handed it towards him.  
"M... Mon frère t'aimera toujours..."  
"Hm? Oh... Thank you, Ophelia."  
Sal took the flower, James' face flushed at his sister's tenacity. That's why she was outside? Finding... a flower for Sal? So he could confess?  
"Anyways, I... I have to get her back to the apartment..."  
"Alright. I'll go check on Larry and Ash... You joining us?"  
"Y-Yeah, sure..."

James quickly walked inside, not wanting his sister to get burned more, and entered their apartment. Apparently, their mother never knew Ophelia sneaked out, seeming pretty furious as she applied ointment to the burns, but overall she was relieved Ophelia wasn't hurt. She apologized for leaving, and their mother took the flowers she picked and put them in a vase.  
"I'm going to go hang out at Sal's."  
James announced, before heading for the door.  
"Alright, be careful, dear!"  
With that, he closed the door, taking a deep breath before walking down the hall and knocking on room 402. Sal's father opened the door and smiled at James.  
"James! Welcome! The boys are planning their party- guessing you're helping?"  
"Y-Yeah... You could say that."  
He invited him in, letting him basically have free roam as he rejoined his newly wedded wife on the couch. It looked like they were just watching a movie, so Jamie didn't want to disturb them, heading to Sal's room where Ash, Larry and Sal seemed to be planning something, as usual.

"Hey guys."  
"Hey James. Your sis alright?"  
Larry asked as James sat on the edge of the bed with Ashley.  
"Yeah, she's going to be okay... Sun just burns her a... lot more than usual."  
"Yeah, I heard about that. She's albino, right?"  
Ashley commented, which earned a cough from Sal.   
"Oh, uh... sorry. I didn't-"  
"No, it's okay."  
James corrected.  
"Yes, Ophelia is albino... But that doesn't make her any different than any other little girl..."  
The group nodded in agreement, deciding to change the subject.  
"So, the party. We're thinking about hosting it after graduation. Time wise, we're thinking maybe at like 5 or 6pm."  
Sal explained, having the whole plan in a notebook.  
"Are we going to do spin the bottle?"  
"No. If I sit beside Larry, that'll be weird."  
"Technically you're not related."  
"Ash. No. No spin the bottle."  
"What about truth or dare?"  
James suggested, glancing at the list. Looks like they planned to order some pizza and bring large sodas to the party. A movie was planned- what kind was up for debate. The music was also a long list of songs someone would probably put on a recorder or something.  
"... Truth or dare sounds good."  
Sal nodded, adding it to the list. James seemed to space out for a bit, his eyes scanning the room, seeing the amp, electric guitar, the band posters on the wall- everything just screamed Sal... Except for a little glass of water on the dresser that housed the pale violet Ophelia gave him. Ashley seemed to notice his eyes and smiled.  
"Oh? You noticed? Yeah, Sal decided to keep the flower. What'd you say about that, Sal?"  
"I said she... told me something in French and I couldn't quite understand it."  
James was being put on the spot now, all three of them looking at him as his face began to flush red.  
"U... Um... I... I can explain but... I need to talk to Sal alone..."  
He practically begged, hiding his face with his hair so they couldn't tease him with the blush. Ashley, thankfully, got the message.  
"C'mon, Larry. Let's go talk about getting Penny out of the house."  
"Uh... okay?"  
Ashley and Larry left the room, leaving Sal and James... James was too anxious to move, only realizing Sal had even stood up when he felt the bed shift with his weight. Now, Sal was sitting beside him, both of them sitting in silence.

"... So... I learned a bit of French."  
"... You did?"  
"Yeah, your sister's quite the teacher..."  
James couldn't help but chuckle, brushing his bang aside as he smiled, proud.  
"Yeah she's... something alright."  
"... 'Aime' means love, right?"  
"Yes... But... the French language is... complicated. Like, your verbs have to be conjugated and there's at least seven different ways to do that and-"  
"... She said that her brother loved me."  
James became stiff, his back straight as he glanced away, beginning to feel warm.  
"I.... Y-Yes... The direct translation would be... 'My brother loves you, forever'..."  
"... So, does he?"  
"Huh?"  
Sal looked over at James, his mask hiding his expression.  
"Do you love me?"  
James bit his lip, feeling the metal against his teeth- right, the piercing. He took a deep breath, before replying.  
"Yes... I do."

"Look at me."  
"Sal I-"  
"James. Look at me."  
James opened his eyes, looking towards Sal, only to see him right in front of him.  
"... I'm going to take my mask off, okay?"  
"O-Okay..."  
"And... see if you feel the same way."  
Slowly, Sal reached behind his head, unbuckling the straps and letting the mask drop.  
James' eyes widened with horror at the reveal, but simply covered his mouth.  
"Sal..."  
"... I knew it."  
Before Sal could be disheartened, James cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling the piercing against his bottom lip. He held the kiss for a moment, before pulling back. James simply gave Sal a coy smile, proud that he could finally kiss his crush.  
"... Sal, I don't care how you look. I fell in love with you, not your face."  
"... I..."  
Sal was amazed. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed... Only a few people have ever seen his face, he only trusted it with a few people... But now, he could confine in one more, leaning in to kiss James back.  
"... I love you too."

From that point onward, James would make Sal as happy as he could, the duo always spending time when they could. Especially with exams over. James just loved being with him- holding him, kissing when he could, and just holding hands made him smile... They couldn't do too much in public, keeping the relationship a secret from most of the group, besides Ashley and Larry who obviously knew. One day, they'll tell everyone... One day...


	4. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby heads off to college, only to find more tragedy than back home.

Having graduated a year before she was supposed to, Gabrielle didn't exactly fit in with her new college classmates. Most would treat her like a child or talk down to her, but she proved to be among the best in her class. Brilliant, motherly and overall ideal for an EMT. Thankfully, she wasn't entirely alone in the college outcasts...

"Hey, Gabby! Got a minute or two?"  
"Sure, Steph! What's up?"  
Stephanie was one of the only people who gave Gabby the time of day, a punkish tomboy with a passion for music and morbid shit. Sadly, her parents wanted her to be a lawyer, but she managed to convince them to let her take up an art course at their college. She had long, dark brown hair that reached her mid-back, yellow-hued eyes, and a fairly average build. Steph was a huge fan of the occult- crystals adorning a bracelet she wore every day, 'a gift from my boyfriend'. She tended to wear a green band t-shirt she got at a concert two years ago, black jeans and boots up to her knees. A real rebel bitch. But, she was surprisingly sweet. Or, rather, kind enough to befriend Gabby.  
"Yknow that wacko neighbours of yours? The two party animals?"  
"Yeah? Do you have a noise complaint for them?"  
"Nah, I just wanted you to know they wanted some of my boyfriend's weed. Then, they bitched about the price!"  
Steph snickered, making Gabby laugh in unison.  
"A-And then... Steve did the unthinkable."  
"Oh no, what'd he do?"  
"He gave them a little weed on discount... And pissed in the bag."  
Steph roared with laughter, Gabby biting her lip to contain her giggles. Stephanie was a goofball, her life filled with interesting events and stories. Even if she sometimes exaggerated to make them even more hilarious.  
"Oh my god he did not!"  
"He did!! I watched him do it! Just... unzipped his fly and pissed in the baggie! I wanted to stop him- really... not!"

After minutes of belly-aching laughter, Gabby finally collected herself enough to ask.  
"Okay, okay... So, what're you doing, Steph? You usually don't visit my residence without some kind of reason."  
"Tell a funny story isn't a reason?"  
"Not really, no..."  
"Well... I wanted to ask you..."  
Stephanie leaned in close, her loud voice hushing to a whisper.  
"... Do you know what happened in 225?"  
Room 225 was home to three girls, if Gabby recalled. They weren't seen much outside and tended to keep to themselves. Ever since noon yesterday, there was a policeman standing outside the room...  
"... The room down the hall? No idea..."  
"Some of the guys said it might've been... a murder..."  
Gabby's eyes went wide. Murder? On campus?!  
"No way... I doubt it was a murder. The guys are just messing with you, Steph."  
"Then why has that police officer not moved?"  
That... was a good point. That guard hadn't moved for nearly 24 hours...  
"I... I don't know. Either way, we shouldn't get involved... We have tests coming up."  
"But... Don't you want to investigate?"  
"No. I want to pass my course."  
Gabby chuckled bitterly, before returning to her desk, where an opened textbook stared into her soul, draining her of any motivation. Stephanie seemed to wait a minute, a coy grin on her face as Gabby stood back up.  
"Okay, we'll look. But we need to get rid of the guard first. And don't get anyone else involved- I don't want someone to get hurt."  
"I knew you'd come around."

As Stephanie and Gabby left the room, they could hear some fighting in the room next door. But that was normal, so they simply looked down the hall, the guard standing alert, arms crossed.  
"So, how are we getting in?"  
"Well, I have a plan, but you'll have to trust me for a second."  
"Of course I trust you, Steph, I just don't always agree with your wild schemes."  
"Ouch. That hurts, Gabby. Really."  
Stephanie shook her head, before motioning for Gabby to follow her. They walked down the stairs, sneaking out the side entrance of the dorm, crossing the street to a nearby park. And Gabby knew exactly what that meant.  
Sure enough, Stephanie lead her to the gazebo, where three men were passing around a bong and blowing fumes into the air.

"Hey, Steph! You gotta try this, man... Louis brought the good shit..."  
One of the men encouraged, passing her the good shit, only for her to decline.  
"Sorry, Pete. Strictly on business. Do you know where Steven is?"  
The men looked at each other, brows risen before one by one, shaking their heads.  
"Nope, sorry Steph. Haven't seen ol' Steve all day..."  
"Not even his van?"  
Stephanie grew concerned, the only answer she received were vague shrugs. Steven was her boyfriend, a metalheaded drug dealer who lived in a van. But he worked part time at a local grocery store, earning at least a bit of honest money.   
"... Do you know where he was last?"  
Gabby suggested, hoping it would point them in the right direction.   
"... I think... I saw him by the shop...."  
Calvin mumbled, Pete and Louis nodding.  
"Y-Yeah... He said something about... helping out a 'little lady' in need."  
"That's... weird, but we'll try it. Thanks guys!"  
Stephanie waved them off, Gabby joining her, but not before adding.  
"Don't drink the bong water! It's really bad for you!"  
"Yeah, yeah... Thanks mom."  
The men snickered, before going back to sharing, while the girls left.

"So, is this 'little lady' legal?"  
"What? How should I know?"  
"You'd think you'd know if your boyfriend was picking up some... other women."  
Stephanie shook her head.  
"Gabby, Steven doesn't hit on prostitutes. He just... helps out people every now and then."  
"Real honest man."  
Gabby rolled her eyes, knowing just the kind of man Steven was.  
"Hey, do you want his help or not? I know.... I know he's a bit shady, but he can really help us out this time..."  
"... Alright. Sorry for... suggesting something..."  
"No, it's okay. I know you're just worried, mom."  
"Don't call me mom. It's bad enough that James called me that."  
"Okay, mom."  
Stephanie giggled, nudging Gabby as they walked down the road towards the grocery store...  
They seemed to breath a sigh of relief when they noticed a black van parked in the alley, Stephanie recognizing it as Steven's van. After peeking through the driver window, Stephanie could confirm someone was home, and decided to knock.  
"Steven?.... Steve?... It's me, Steph... What're you doing?"  
She sounded... hesitant, for once. What if Gabby's words carried some weight? She doubted it, but the possibility was always there...

No answer. Stephanie pressed her ear against the van, hearing someone... sobbing.  
"... Gabby, on a scale of one to ten, how mad would you be if I broke in?"  
"... Maybe a solid six? Seven?"  
"... I'll take it."  
Stephanie backed up, grabbing a rock before launching it at the van.  
"Open up, Steve! We have some serious business to talk about!"  
The van rocked slightly from impact, forcing Steve to finally open the door.  
"What the fuck, Steph? That's not how knocking works...."  
Steven was a tall, lanky man, his dirty brown hair tied in a long ponytail, hidden under a green beanie. He wore a dark blue hoodie, slack pants and sandals, his tanned face barely hiding his tired, blue eyes. Stephanie almost ran to him, giving him a tight hug.  
"Holy crap, you scared me! The boys didn't know where you went."  
Steve hugged her back, before letting out a sigh.  
"I'm sorry... I... I was helping an old friend."  
"Oh? And is she still here?"  
"... Yeah. You guys can come in, if you like. Don't mind the smell, Gabby."  
"I'll try not to..."

Gabby and Stephanie entered the trailer, stepping over gum wrappers and empty beer cans. The van was fairly cramped, a small kitchen to the left, a bed to the right and a cooler towards the back, where Steven kept most of his food. Steven stood by the kitchen, letting Gabby and Stephanie see a girl with lavender hair, sleeping peacefully on the bed.  
"So, who is she?"  
"Don't know."  
"... You let a girl in your van without even knowing her?"  
"Well I... I kind of know her... Her brother used to be a client, and an old friend..."  
"Okay... so what's she doing in your van?"  
"... I found her last night. She was running down the road, shaking, crying... I pulled over to see what was wrong and... Well..."  
Steven squeezed past the girls, reaching into the sink to reveal a blood-soaked cheerleader uniform.  
"Is... Is that blood?"  
"Yeah... I figured I could clean it up for her."  
"So... she's nude?"  
"No, no... I gave her a spare t-shirt of mine. Plus she has underwear. And no, Steph, I didn't do anything to her. You know I prefer natural hair."  
"... Fair enough."  
Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief, before focusing back on the girl.  
"What's her name?"  
"... I don't know. She was really incoherent when I found her... Her last name is Bailey... I just called her Lavender and she seemed to respond to that."  
"... How long has she been asleep?"  
"About two hours? She was manic most of the night..."  
Stephanie rubbed his shoulder, making him relax a bit.  
"... Sorry I didn't tell you."  
"It's okay... I was just a bit worried, that's all."  
"... Anyways, you girls clearly came by for something. What's up?"  
"Well.... Steve, I need you to distract the policeman outside room 225."  
Steven's brow furrowed.  
"... Come again?"  
"I, Stephanie, need you, Steven, to distract the police."  
"Oh, hell no. You know how much trouble I'd be in, Steph."  
"But you're the best runner ever! Pretty pleeeease..?"  
Stephanie nuzzled up to her boyfriend, begging for his assistance, while Gabby kept her gaze on Lavender... She recognized her, but from where...? Her pale features, the light freckles on her cheeks, her signature short lavender hair... Even with the slight bruising on her skin, she was beautiful... What could have happened to her...?

"... Fine. I'll do it. But, you guys gotta get Lavender home, alright?"  
"Yay! You're the best, Steve!"  
Stephanie gave her boyfriend a kiss, beaming with enthusiasm. Steven leaned down, shaking Lavender awake.  
"Rise and shine, Lavender... I have some friends I want you to meet."  
The girl slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes before looking at the girls. She looked... exhausted, completely drained.  
"... Who are they?"  
"This is Gabby, and this is my girlfriend, Stephanie. They're going to take you home today."  
As soon as Steven mentioned home, Lavender's eyes went wide, shoving him away from her.  
"N-No!!! I refuse!! I'm not going back there!!"  
"W-Whoa, calm down... Why not?"  
"I... He... They..."  
Lavender's eyes began to water, hiding her face in her hands.  
"... Lavender, we want to help."  
Gabby soothed, sitting beside Lavender on the bed and gently putting an arm around her. Lavender looked towards her, her green eyes full of sorrow as she suddenly clung to Gabby's motherly nature, sobbing into her shoulder. Gabby rubbed her back, whispering calming words into her ear.   
"... I don't want to go back..."  
"It's okay... We'll be with you... Every step..."  
Lavender slowly pulled away, looking at Stephanie and Steven, before looking back at Gabby, clutching her shoulders for dear life.  
"O... Okay... I... I live in the dorm..."  
"What room?"  
"2... 225...."

Gabby and Stephanie shared a look- Room 225...   
"Are.. Are you sure?"  
"Y-Yes... I... I lived there with.... O-Oh god..."  
Lavender sniffled, her grip becoming tighter... She was terrified.  
"... I... I want to go home... I... I can't run anymore..."  
"We'll take you there... Won't we, Steph?"  
"Exactly. We want to help you, Lavender."  
".... Thank you... Thank you, all of you..."  
Lavender slowly stood up, her legs shaky, Gabby wrapping an arm around her to help her stand.  
"... Steven... You said you knew my brother?"  
"Yeah, Ralph. Good kid..."  
"I'll... tell him you said hi, okay? Thank you... for helping me."  
"No problem, Lavender... Now, if you ladies will excuse me,"  
Steven grinned, opening the door.  
"I have some hell to raise on campus. Again."

Stephanie sighed, smiling to herself as Steven went to go distract the police while they investigated room 225...   
"Isn't he just the greatest?"  
She mentioned as the girls began to walk back to campus, Lavender softly smiling.  
"Yeah he... he seems pretty good..."  
"So, Lavender... Can we ask what happened?"  
Lavender tensed up, shaking her head.  
"You... You'll see..."  
Stephanie paused, glancing down at her bracelet, the crystals swaying slightly as they approached an abandoned antique store, where rumours say a slaughter happened. She glanced at Gabby and Lavender, biting her lip.  
"Hey, Gabby... My bracelet's acting up again."  
"Steph, you know that's just your mind playing tricks on you, right? Your crystals aren't magic."  
"You sure? They seemed magic enough to hook up me and Steven."  
Stephanie joked, which made Lavender smile faintly. Seeing as Lavender seemed in higher spirits, Gabby started to ask her...  
"Okay... You had a three person room, right?"  
"Yeah... There was me, Sarah and Angela..."  
"Can you tell us about them? Maybe it'll help you relax."  
Gabby suggested, Lavender taking a deep breath before nodding.  
"O-Okay... We... I didn't know them until college... Sarah and I joined cheer, while Angela was a social butterfly... The three of us were... really close..."  
Lavender suddenly stopped as they reached campus, looking up towards her room.  
"... The door is locked. We should go through the window."  
"That's... abrupt... How do you know the door's locked?"  
Gabby asked, to which Lavender didn't answer. She was already heading to the window, as if in a trance.  
Stephanie was quick to follow, while Gabby did a quick look around before following after, watching as the girls climbed up from a loose brick in the wall, boosting themselves onto a stone fixture around the building before crawling towards an ajar window. Once they slipped in, the horror became clear.

The door had been broken into, the lock shattered, but there was a sofa moved to block access... The entire place was trashed, chairs thrown aside, the table flipped and deep cuts dug into the doors. Lavender seemed to shake, her eyes filling with tears as she ran towards the center of the room, where on the rug rested a corpse, their face mangled and slashed into, blood seeping into the fabric of the rug. Lavender cupped its face as best she could, muttering out her name.  
".. Angela..."  
Angela seemed like a fairly average girl, with loose brown hair now stained with dried blood. Her body was cold, having been there for a while. Stephanie and Gabby were dumbfounded...  
"There... There actually was a murder...."  
Gabby whispered, slowly approaching Lavender to provide a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"... Lavender, what happened?"  
She repeated, before Lavender stood up and looked around the room, as if her entire world were spinning.

"It... It was... eight... no, nine... at night..."  
Every breath was shaking, trembling in fear as she recounted everything.  
"Me... Angela... and Sarah... We were watching a movie..."  
She glanced at the TV, which had a deep ax cut through the top.  
"... Then there was a knock."  
Her head turned to the door.  
"... Angela answered... I... I didn't see who it was..."  
Lavender's chest rose and fell rapidly, eyes going wide, as though every moment was being relived...  
"She.... was shoved onto the floor... He barged in... Him and... two others..."  
"There were three of them?"  
"Y-Yeah... Three... burly... men.. all... armed... One had a knife, one had an ax... One had Angela by the throat. I..."  
Lavender covered her mouth, hiccuping as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"I... I hid... Me and Sarah... We hid... In the bathroom..."  
She turned her head slowly towards the bathroom, where blood footprints led.  
"... We were so scared... Sarah... she told me to run... I... I couldn't..."  
Slowly, her feet took her to the bathroom, with Gabby and Stephanie closely behind. The door had been broken into, a cut through the frame revealing another body, laying slack against the tub.  
"... She covered me... T-Told me it would be okay... And then he..."  
Lavender collapsed to her knees, clutching herself tightly, beginning to sob again...

"Hey, Gabby..."  
Stephanie pulled Gabby aside, while keeping her gaze on Lavender.  
"What is it, Steph?"  
"My bracelet..."  
"Huh?"  
Stephanie showed Gabby her wrist, where the crystal bracelet rested... Except it was shaking. The crystals glowed brightly, as if someone was grabbing them and pulling each one towards the corpse on the rug.  
"Do... Do you think it's magic?"  
"Stephanie, now's not the time for your morbid curiosity about magic... Her friends... They're dead. We... We can't..."  
"Please... Let me try... Let me try to communicate with them... Like I did before..."  
"Before? When you played pretend in a creepy haunted house?! Steph, these people were literally slaughtered!"  
"It worked before!"  
"Guys, please!"  
Lavender begged, glaring at the two of them... Steph and Gabby let out a soft sigh, looking at each other before apologizing.  
"A... Alright, Steph... You can try. Not sure what you'll find, but hopefully, it will give... some closure..."

Stephanie nodded, kneeling down beside Lavender.  
"Hey... Do... Do you want to help?"  
"I... Y-Yeah... I'll try... What... What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to try to contact your friends... They.. Their spirits could still be here..."  
Lavender took a deep breath, slowly rising to her feet.  
"... Can... Can I apologize to them?... For... For running...?"  
"Of course..."  
"Then... do it."  
Stephanie, Gabby and Lavender slowly surrounded Angela's remains, Stephanie muttering ancient magic she read from a book. While Gabby was a bit skeptic, she smiled reassuringly towards Lavender.  
"So... What's she doing...?"  
"Steph's going to see if she can help bring your friends... Well, their spirits... here. So they can communicate for a short time."  
"How... How will that work?"  
"I... I don't know, I've never seen it done before-"

The lights flickered, Stephanie's crystals shinning brighter as a small wisp could be seen floating from the corpse, whisking around the room before disappearing into the TV... The screen turned on, revealing two figures... Angela and Sarah.  
"A-Angie! Sarah!"  
Lavender sobbed, rushing for the TV, staring at the screen. Angela was seen in all her beauty, her face in clear view- her soft, tanned skin with a small mole at the bottom corner of her mouth. Sarah, her ginger hair cut in a rough bob, a small grin giving way to her snarky attitude. Both girls looked surprised to see Lavender, glancing at each other before focusing on her. Angela's voice was gentle, a concerned frown on her features.  
"Laurie...? What are you doing...?"  
"I-I'm so sorry!! I'm sorry!! I should've never run!! I shouldn't have left you guys!!"  
"Laurie, relax... It's okay..."  
Sarah quickly added, trying to adjust where she was on the screen so Lavender could see them better.  
"N-No it's not... I... I should have been there... I should have stayed... I should've died with you guys..."  
"We're just thankful you're alive, honestly..."  
"Yeah, those assholes had no reason breaking down our door..."  
"Or choking me."  
"Or killing either of us."  
"Or traumatizing you."  
"Laurie, we're sorry..."  
"Sorry that I couldn't protect you."  
"Sorry that I even opened the door at all..."  
"Guys it's... It's okay... I don't blame you at all..."  
Gabby slowly stepped closer, Stephanie deep in concentration as she leaned over Lavender.  
"Ooooh, who's your new friend?"  
Lavender whipped her head back, looking at Gabby before softly smiling.  
"T-That's Gabby... She and Stephanie are the entire reason I came back."  
"Oh.. Well, hello Gabby! Keep our Laurie company, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
Gabby smiled, before hearing Stephanie cry out in pain. They had to hurry.  
"Quick! Girls, who did this to you?!"  
The TV began to static, the communication breaking up.  
"What?.... Can't... hear..."  
"Who killed you!?"  
".... Fawkes...."  
"Laurie... We... love you... Bye bye!"  
The girls blew the screen a kiss as the TV shut off, Stephanie collapsing to her knees before falling slack, panting heavily...  
Lavender stared at the blank TV, her eyes drained of tears, whimpers coming from her throat.  
"... I love you too..."

Gabby was quick to Steph's side, checking her vitals.  
"I'm... not dead... stupid."  
Stephanie forced a laugh, before coughing as she sat up.  
"See...? I told you... I told you I could do it..."  
"Yeah, and you almost hurt yourself in the process..."  
"... But, we got what we needed, didn't we?"  
Stephanie grinned, forcing Gabby to sigh and nod.  
"... We got one name, at least. There were three guys, one of which named Fawkes."  
"Hey, isn't he one of the dudes across the hall?"  
"....."  
Lavender was silent, taking a deep breath before standing up, approaching Stephanie as she was held up by Gabby and... hugged her.  
"... Thank you... for letting me talk to them... one last time..."  
"Hey, you're welcome. Trust me, it was my pleasure to prove Mom wrong for once."  
"Stop calling me mom."  
Lavender laughed, seeming happy for once... She felt at peace... Even with her friends gone, she had made new ones... And together, they would make their killers pay... One way, or another... Angela and Sarah would be avenged...


End file.
